Beauty In You
by Chris Devlin
Summary: A challenge fic, set to me by pf14. She likes it. Will you? Read it to find out.


Something To Love

**Beauty In You**

**By Chris Devlin**

**E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]**

**Genre: Romance**

**AN: This started out as a really descriptive piece which I never got into the swing of. It sat on my hard drive un-touched for about a month, then pf14 (Hi!!!!) set me this challenge. It was to be an AAMRN when they are both 17 and Ash gets in an accident of some kind, with hints of Rocketshipping. I immediately decided that this was the perfect way to start the fic and so here it is. Hope you all enjoy it, especially you pf14 (I can't wait to see the one I set you).**  


Misty sat on the cliff edge, staring calmly out over the sea. The light from the setting sun gave the rippling waves an amber glow as they lapped against the bottom of the cliff. The sloshing of the water relaxed Misty and she closed her eyes, allowing the rising and falling sound of the waves to wash over her. This was a tradition for Misty, especially when she was traveling, to leave the others behind for a while and just relax. She always enjoyed these moments, relishing the soothing relaxation she felt when near the sea, it allowed her time to contemplate the things taking place around her. For almost as long as she had known him, Ash had been one of those things, something to think about, consider and contemplate. Something to love. 

Soon the sky fell dark and the stars sat twinkling high above her, their heavenly glory arrayed before her like some celestial blueprint. Gazing on them she marveled at the beauty of it all. Clusters of stars would arrange themselves in patterns, each of which looked like Ash. One looked like him giving his traditional victory sign, another his smiling face. Sighing she stood up, ready to return to the others. Looking at her watch she saw she'd been sitting there for almost two hours. Realizing that the others would be worrying she turned round to head back. 

"Oh!" she yelped in surprise as she saw Ash sitting on top of a nearby rock, just watching her. "Ash, you scared me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked him. Ash remained silent, a smile gradually appeared on his face. "Hey Ash, will you give me a reply?" she said to him. Again no reply. Ash rose from his sitting position and jumped off of the rock, onto the grassy cliff-top. "Are you ok Ash?" Misty asked him as he walked past her, towards the cliff-edge. She turned to watch him as he sat down, staring out to sea. 

"Beautiful." he whispered. "What?" Misty asked as she walked over to join him. Sitting down beside him, she too looked out over the water. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he said. Misty turned her head to face him. "Yeah." she replied, a puzzled look on her face. "Ash, since when did you become interested in the view?" she added. Ash laughed to himself. "Oh Misty, I've always noticed the view." he told her, never once diverting his gaze from the water. "What do you mean? You've never once pointed out anything to us." she told him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Well, Misty I never could." he said, "The thing I wanted to point out each and every day can talk back to me." he continued. Turning he looked out over the ocean again. "All this, the sea, the sky, the stars..." he said gesturing with his hands. "They're all different from the beauty I see around me everyday. The beauty in you." he said, finishing by turning to look at Misty. 

---------- 

Misty's eyes sprung open, the harsh sunlight announcing to her that it was time to get up. _**It was a dream**_, her mind told her. _**Isn't it always? **_it added_**.**_ Unable to argue with that she stretched her arms in the bed and sat up. The sun was shining through the window, straight into her eyes. She brought her hand to her face, shading her face and looked to see if the others were awake yet. Unsurprisingly the two boys were still sleeping. Pikachu sat on Ash's chest, rising with each breath the seventeen year old trainer took. Misty watched him sleep. She found it strange, someone of his maturity and annoyance being the one she fell for. He was just so brash and full of self-confidence. But he was also kind, loving, gracious and generous. She couldn't help having feelings for him. That was why her heart longed for a situation like the one she'd just dreamt. Still she watched him, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest a counterbalance to his otherwise still form. Glancing at the bedside clock, she saw they had another half-hour before the alarm was set to go off. Slumping down onto the pillow she continued to watch him, enveloped in her own world as she thought about what they could be. 

The alarm woke Misty with a jolt. Sitting up she looked round to find Ash and Brock dressed and almost ready to go. "Hey guys." she said, stifling a yawn. "Must of dozed off again." she said, rubbing her eyes. Once she was totally awake she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet touching the warm carpet. "Mmm. That feels great." she told them. Ash and Brock looked up from their stuff, puzzled looks on their faces. 

"What does?" Ash asked as he looked around, searching for what she was talking about. "Nothing. Just the carpet feels warm, that's all." she explained. Ash nodded and went back to checking his things. Misty, making sure the guys had their backs turned, quickly pulled on some clothes and got out of bed. "So what Pokémon are you gonna use for your big battle today?" she asked, referring to the League match scheduled for that morning. Ash turned to face her and did a swift double take. "You're dressed?! That was quick." he said. "I dress quick." she told him flatly. "Now answer the question." she added. Ash just shook his head, unable to make up his mind. "I'm not sure Misty. I thought that since we were on the new electric field that I'd use Pikachu. but I don't know about the other two though." he told her. Misty seemed to think about this for a minute. "Hmm. I suppose you could use Graveler." she suggested, referring to the one he'd caught almost a year ago. "Your opponent is sure to use an electric type or two. It would be useful to have it handy." she added. Ash nodded, showing his approval by smiling at her. Inside her chest Misty's heart went into overdrive, as it always did when he smiled at her. 

---------- 

Jesse walked down the main street of the Trainers Village, casually trying to follow the trainer a few yards in front of her. Beside him walked a strong little Espeon, it's coat shining in the bright summer sun. Jesse eyed it greedily and tailed off to the side of the street as the trainer and the Espeon walked into a small shop. She glanced at her watch, checking to see how much time remained before she had to meet James and Meowth. **_Hmmmph, twenty minutes. _**she thought to herself as she saw the time. Her eyes flitted back to the store, making sure her target hadn't left yet. Seeing him trying on clothes, she settled in for a long wait. Her mind began wandering, remembering the old days when they had been given free reign to do whatever they wanted as long as it involved stealing Pokémon. She smiled. Sure she had been beaten up, burnt, frozen, blown up and smacked about more times than she could remember, but they were doing it themselves. Their plans were created by THEM, not some cushy suit. Not like now. The train of thought continued on to it's next destination, the twerp and his Pikachu. They had chased after them for so long, by the time they gave up they didn't know how to do anything else. **_Yes, they will pay if I see them again! _**she thought to herself, her fist un-consciously clenching. The trainer finally walked out of the store about ten minutes later and continued down the street. Jesse made to go after him, but after checking her watch again decided to go meet the others. 

She found James and Meowth in a thin alleyway, the pair of them on their knees playing marbles. "James are you three or twenty-three? You see, sometimes I'm not sure." she asked as she approached, obviously disapproving of a grown man playing a child's game. 

"Oh Jesse, we were bored and you were late. What were we supposed to do?" James whined at her, standing up to face her. "Well... I don't know." she told him. "Something, anything. Anything but marbles!" she told him. James shrugged at her, but didn't look away. Instead he just stared into her eyes, her large pretty eyes. "So did you manage to rig the electric field?" she asked him, slightly flustered. James and Meowth nodded simultaneously. 

"Yeah. When that trainer turns up, I hit the switch, bye bye trainer, hello Pokémon!" Meowth cackled. Jesse looked back to James. They were practically squashed up next to each other, the alley being so thin that Jesse could feel James breath on her face. Having him this close always made her want him, if only he knew it. James turned to Meowth. "Is everything else ready?" he asked. Meowth nodded, "Yeah, finally we can get some Pokémon!" the feline cheered. Jesse moved towards the alley entrance, talking as she walked. "Ok then, lets go. The match starts in ten minutes, and I want to see who that trainer is fighting. Perhaps they have some good Pokémon too." 

---------- 

"Pikachu! Go!" Ash shouted from the floor of the stadium. "Pika!" the yellow mouse shouted back as it launched into attack. From the stands Misty watched as Ash commanded Pikachu like the pro he was. That was another thing that she found insanely attractive about him. His devotion to his Pokémon was unsurpassed, even by her. "Go Ash! Go Pikachu!" she cried, hoping that he could hear her words of encouragement over the crowd. "Do you think he can win the league this time?" she asked Brock, her eyes still focused on the battle. 

"I don't see why not. He's fought a lot more battles, trained a lot harder and generally became a better trainer since his first time here." Brock replied, as he watched the battle unfold before him. "But don't get ahead of yourself. He's still got to make it into the Quarter-finals." he added. Misty nodded in acknowledgement, "I know, I know." she replied, slightly irritated. The pair sat in silence for several minutes, watching Ash as he gave his all to defeat his opponent. Misty broke the silence. "I'm going to tell him. You know that, right?" she asked him. "Misty I've known all day that you've decided to tell him. It's the look in your eyes." Brock explained when she looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "Ash might not notice it, but I did. It's distant, almost unearthly. When I saw that I knew you were going to tell him." he told her. "Oh." is all she said, returning her gaze to the field. The silence resumed. 

---------- 

In the shadows of the trainer's entrance tunnel, three figures sat watching the battle. "I can't believe he's fighting the twerp!" James whispered to the others. Jesse grinned maniacally. **_What luck. We can finally grab Pikachu, as well as that Espeon._** her mind told her. She turned to face Meowth. The cat was busy looking at the remote control, waiting for the order to strike. 

"Okay, are we all clear on the plan?" she asked, obviously anxious to get going. James nodded while Meowth just grunted that he was. "Hmmph. Will you pay attention Meowth! This is important." she snapped at the Pokémon. 

"Ok, ok. I know the stinkin plan. I press the button, the field goes nuts and you two go grab the Pokémon in all the confusion." he replied, irritated at Jesse's impatience. "It's not exactly rocket science Jesse." he added. Jesse stared at him with a look that could kill. "Whatever, just push the button when I tell you to." she ordered. 

---------- 

Ash watched his opponent as he brought out his last Pokémon. He was pleased with how the battle had been proceeding so far. His opponent had been unable to defeat any of his Pokémon yet and it looked like he was on his way to a decisive victory. The other trainer brought his arm back, and threw out the Pokéball. From the red and white orb emerged the cat like form of an Espeon. 

"Hmm, an Espeon huh." Ash wondered out loud. "I better check Dexter." As he reached for his Pokédex a loud rumble filled the stadium, grumbling like his stomach just before a meal. Before he knew what was happening the ground beneath him started shaking, throwing him around the trainer box. In the opposite box his opponent reacted in the same way, falling to the floor with a thump as he lost his balance. Seconds later Ash fell awkwardly, hitting his head off the guard rail and collapsing on the floor as blood began to pool around him. 

---------- 

"Ash!" Misty cried as she watched him fall. Scrambling out of her seat, she bolted down the stairs towards the arena floor. Her heart pounded as she ran, her mind racing at the prospect of losing Ash before she even had a chance to tell him. As she ran, the quaking continued, shaking parts of the roof loose causing them to fall crashing to the ground. Around her people fled the stadium, panicky and wild. "No Ash, I'm not going to let you go. Not yet." she whispered to herself as she watched large chunks of ceiling fall perilously close to Ash's unconscious body, her feet pounding with every step. After what seemed like an eternity she reached the edge of the stands and jumped over, landing with a thud on the floor below. Getting to her feet she ran towards the trainer box, avoiding the fallen debris. Reaching the box she climbed the ladder to find Pikachu standing over Ash, trying to protect him to the best of it's ability. "Ash! Ash! God-dammit, speak to me Ash!" she screamed at him as she turned him over, her hands covered in blood. As she did the rumbling stopped, shortly followed by the trembling. Looking around she spotted Brock heading towards them. "Brock! Quick, get an ambulance!" she shouted to him. He nodded in acknowledgement and ran off to find a phone. As he disappeared into one of the service tunnels, the surprisingly operational PA system squealed as somebody activated it. The speakers reverberated as the operators began to speak. Misty gasped in unexpected recognition. 

---------- 

"Prepare for trouble!", 

"And Make it double!", 

"To protect the world from devastation!", 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!", 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!", 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!", 

"Jesse!", 

"James!", 

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth that's right!" 

From the trainer's tunnel the three crooks emerged, weaving their way through the rubble to the center of the arena where most of the Pokémon had grouped together. Misty glared at them, undisguised rage in her eyes. "Well, if it isn't our old friend the twerp-ette." James sneered as he looked at her. "Don't worry, we aren't here for you. But then, you already know that." he added. Misty continued to stare at them, trying to restrain herself from killing each one of them right there. "What's this, no goody goody speech? No argument about not letting us take the Pokémon?" Jesse asked, an evil smile on her face. Misty grimaced as she listened to the words. _**They may have killed Ash, just to steal Pokémon! **_ she thought, her anger approaching boiling point. Her hand moved to her bag, reaching for her Feraligator's Pokéball. Feraligator was her most powerful Pokémon, as well as the most disobedient she'd ever seen. It had no qualms about attacking humans, and more than once it would have killed someone if she hadn't stopped it. This time though... She had no intentions of stopping it. As she found the Lure ball she kept it in, her hand tightened round it, ready to produce it and throw at them. Before she had a chance to, Pikachu shot past her, a look of sheer psychosis on it's face. It raced towards the three criminals, sparks flying from it's cheeks as it powered up. As it reached them, it achieved a level of power it had never before experienced. A Thunder attack shot out from the yellow mouse, engulfing them. They shook as the power flowed through them, frying their bodies and propelling them through the air and out of the stadium. Pikachu, slumped to the earth, tired beyond belief. Turning round it looked at Misty. It smiled at her weakly. Misty smiled briefly before returning to Ash.

----------

Misty looked out the hospital window, her eyes focusing on the sea view. The sun was setting, dropping into the ocean, like a large orange into a sink. The last remnants of sunshine played over the waters surface, highlighting the rippling waves. Misty sighed, trying to enjoy the moment. Almost as soon as the sun disappeared on the horizon the sky grew visibly darker, and the first stars began to show themselves. Leaning on the railings her thoughts turned to Ash. He was the one she wanted to be with, forever.

For what Misty thought was an hour, but which was in reality was three, she sat and watched the night sky reflected in the water below. She watched the stars move imperceptibly across the heavens. Someone had once told her that every star in the universe, even the ones that couldn't be seen, were the souls and spirits of the dead, constantly watching over the earth. That gave some comfort to Misty, knowing that should she ever lose him like she almost had today, he would still see her and watch over her. Behind her she heard footsteps. "Brock? How is he?" she asked, not turning round.

"I'm fine Misty." Ash replied. Misty spun round to face him. His head was bandaged, and his arm lay wrapped up in a sling, giving it time to reset itself. "Ash. I... I, I thought you were still unconscious?" she asked, trying and failing to mask her shock. Ash smiled at her and limped over to the window, looking out over the ocean. "Not anymore." he said, cheerily. "I came to about three hours ago. I asked Brock not to tell you. I wanted to tell you myself." he explained as he gazed out at the watery expanse. Misty just looked at him, dumbfounded. "Isn't that beautiful?" he asked her. Misty eyed him suspiciously. "What?" she asked confused, convinced she'd seen this somewhere before. "All this, the sea, the sky, the stars..." he told her, gesturing to the best of his ability with his good arm. "But..." he started before stopping himself. Misty looked at him, a look of questioning on her face. "But what?" she prompted. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "But I've seen more beautiful things than this." he told her. Still the look of questioning remained. "Like what?" she asked, starting to get impatient. Ash swallowed, as if gathering his courage for something. "Like, you." he admitted. Misty took a small step back, as she took this in. It took her mind all of a second to process this. Returning to his side she took his head in her hands and turned him to face her. Slowly she moved towards him. Before kissing him softly with all the love in her heart. The kiss was gentle, caressing their lips and stating their feelings for each other. She pulled him as close as she could, running her hands over his neck. Eventually, slowly, he pulled away from her, their lips now only a centimeter apart. "I love you Misty." he said. Misty smiled at him, "I love you too Ash. Forever."

AN: Well, that certainly came out better than I thought it would. pf14, I hope you like reading this (As well as all you other readers). Please review this fic please!!! Pleeeeze!!

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com



End file.
